A Light in the Dark
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke was the Emperor of the school. Sakura was the Underdog of the school. But, as the saying goes, oppisites attract... SASUSAKU TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

A Light in the Dark

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

-Summary: She was the school underdog. He was the number-one jock and most popular guy. Forbidden love, right? Well… maybe this could work… SASUSAKU

Prologue

Sakura's cheeks flushed dark red as her books scattered in every direction. Ino, her ex-best friend, the lead cheerleader and the girl who had tripped her, smirked triumphantly as everyone laughed. She looked up at all the people, and, to her embarrassment, the most popular guy in school was looking down at her with a concerned look on his face! Sakura frantically grabbed everything she could and got up quickly. "_Oh, not him… _" She thought. Her rush made everyone laugh at her even more. She could feel the tears coming, but she held them back long enough to get away from the mob. "_Oh, Kami-sama, WHY ME?! _" She thought as she ran to the bathroom. The most popular guy in school, Sasuke "The Emperor" Uchiha, was there too! Even if she didn't like him very much, it was still horrible. As she cried in the stall, she thought of _him_… He was the top jock, very arrogant, and he thought he could do anything. And he basically could. She hated him. She hated ALL of them. Now that she thought about it, even his name was annoying!! _Sasuke_. Just thinking it made her cringe. She wiped her eyes and went to the mirror to re-apply her makeup. She had no friends here. No allies. Not even the teachers liked her. And it was all because of _him. _


	2. Emperor Encounter

Chapter 1: Emperor Encounter

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Welcome to Chapter 1 of A Light in the Dark, I do hope you enjoy your stay! Please rate and review if you're kind enough to read! Thank you! -bows-

ITC (In This Chapter): An encounter with Sasuke "The Emperor" Uchiha gets Sakura a little angry…

Just so you know: Actual Sasusaku will be coming in soon! Be patient!

Sakura walked down the hallway silently in the midst of the chatter. Not like she had anyone to talk to anyway. Her life had sucked ever since she started school here. Everyone was mean to her because of her looks and her brains. Her pink hair and emerald eyes were hard to miss amongst her brunette and raven-haired classmates. And, of course, no one believed her when she said it was natural. She got perfect scores on every test, and straight A's. So she was branded a liar, a freak, and a geek. Not that she really gave a damn. It was like this everywhere she went. She thought here in Tokyo, things would be different. But she was wrong. At her first temple visit of the year, all she had asked Kami-sama for was to fit in and get a good boyfriend. So far neither had happened.

She entered her advanced math classroom and tried to suppress a scream. "What the hell is the Empor… I mean… That Uchiha doing here?!" She thought. He was standing in the front of the room with the teacher. She quickly went to the only vacant desk (A/N: Each desk is wide enough to fit two people) and sat down. "Ok, Everyone! I have fabulous news!!" Mr. Newman, the teacher, announced. "_Please don't tell me the Emperor is going to be in Advanced math_…" Inner Sakura screamed as the real Sakura's mouth hung open in horror. "The Emperor is going to be in advanced math!" Mr. Newman said with a smile. Sakura's mouth dropped open even wider. "_WHAT THE CRAP!?_" Inner Sakura screamed. The real Sakura slammed her head down on the desk, trying not to smash her glasses, and muttered, "Crap." as everyone cheered and clapped.

Please take a seat wherever you wish!" Mr. Newman said, still clapping. Sasuke looked around as lots of girls looked prepared to push the guy sitting next to them out of their seats. Then, Sakura realized in horror that the seat next to her was the only one left. "Don't sit next to me don't sit next to me don't sit next to me PLEASE don't sit next to me." she thought. Suddenly the seat next to her scraped back and gasps were heard all around. Sakura pulled her head up from the desk and watched in sheer horror as the Emperor sat down next to her. "Hey, Sakura." He said, flashing her a smile. The room was silent as people sat agape at the scene before them. The Emperor and the Underdog. Sitting together. That the crap was going on?! "Hello, Emperor." she muttered dryly. She turned back to the front of the room and opened her math book.

The Emperor was confused. She didn't blush at all… He looked at the pink-haired girl closely. He'd always had a huge crush on her, ever since elementary school. She'd liked him for a while but gave up when they started high school because he was always mean to her. But he liked her hair color, even if everyone made fun of it. He quickly ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote:

Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway today…

He slid the paper toward her. She glanced down at it, then placed the paper on her notebook and wrote back:

It's not your fault. Why do you care anyway?

Uh… I just thought it wasn't very nice of them…

Haha. You were laughing with them, remember.

Yeah. I have an image to keep, Y'know? Besides, it's gonna cause gossip with me just sitting with you.

Thanks. Now I'm gonna get beat up after school today. Even harder than usual.

You get beat up??

I sure do. I'm the underdog, after all. I can take it though. It's been going on for 3 years now.

Wow. Uh… I'm sorry.

Emperor, why are you apologizing to ME?

You shouldn't just take this. Tell someone!

I thought you hated me like everyone else.

I have no reason to hate you. Besides I think you're cute.

To his surprise, she didn't blush like he expected her to. She just pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and wrote back:

I'm sure you say that to every girl you've ever sat next to.

Actually… I have. But this time, I really mean it. I've had a crush on you for a while.

Yeah, I'm sure. What, five minutes? Is that a while to you? I liked you for a while. But now I don't know who you are anymore.

I've liked you since elementary school!

HAHA that's a laugh. Very funny.

Do you need me to prove it to you?

I'd rather you didn't.

I want to. Talk to me at lunch.

Do you WANT me to get the beating of my life or what?

No.

This is sure to have a great ending. I can see it now. "Girl Dies From Heaving Beating at Konoha High,"

Really. Talk to me.

I'm not going to. I hate you and I get beat up for just looking at you. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! Go sit somewhere where there's a fan girl to schmooze you!

You.. Hate me? YES!! Ever since high school started, who you were has disintegrated to nothing. I have no interest whatsoever in you or what you do. Just stay away from me, Kudasai!

Sasuke looked hurt for a second as he read the note, but didn't write anything back. Sakura knew she didn't really mean everything she had said. But, denial was so much sweeter than what she knew was the truth. She was, is, and always would be in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

TBC in Chapter 2


	3. FIGHT!

Chapter 2 - "FIGHT!"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

ITC: Sakura gets into some trouble and The Emperor steps in to help.

A/N: Hello faithful "ALITD" Readers! I will be at summer camp for the next week. I promise to post a chapter when I get home!

At lunch, Sakura was going to her usual place to eat lunch - The table farthest away from everyone else - but when she was halfway there, she was suddenly surrounded by the "Emperor's Fangirls", fronted by the president and head cheerleader, Ino Yamanaka. "We heard you were sitting with Sasuke in math, Billboard Brow." She said, smiling arrogantly. All the fan club members nodded in unison. Sakura cringed. This was coming sooner than she expected. There was no supervision outside that day. The girls would get away with it.

"We just wanted to let you know we can't let that happen. Not that he would ever fall for YOU, you little…" Ino said, but Sakura boldly cut her off. "Look, it's not my fault!" Sakura screamed, sinking back from Ino. A few people turned to watch the scene unfolding in front of them and walked over to watch if there was going to be a fight. "He said he hated me and everything! I hate him too! So don't think I'm going to ever love him again!" Sakura added. She didn't notice the Emperor himself was watching and hearing everything from just a few feet away. "Don't talk back to me." Ino said, her eyes narrowing. Her hand raised.

"Take that, you whore!" Ino said, her hand slapping Sakura so hard it threw her to the ground and her glasses flew off her face. Sakura placed her hand on her cheek as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered while steadying herself on her hands and knees. "Oh, you will be." Ino said, placing a foot on Sakura's arm. Sakura screamed out in pain when Ino stopped down. There was a snap. The group around her had grown larger. Sasuke was just behind one of the fan club girls. "Stay away from the emperor!" One of the girls yelled at Sakura and kicked her in the side. Sakura coughed up blood.

Sasuke stared in horror. Soon all the girls joined in, kicking, stepping on, and punching the pink-haired girl. All the guys, especially the jocks, were yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Sasuke was amazed. Sakura wasn't even fighting back. But someone had to stop this. He walked over calmly, in the midst of the chaos, to where her glasses were, amazingly not stepped on. He picked them up and held them lightly in his hand. Then he bravely stepped into the circle.

The whole place was in an uproar. Seeing Sakura get beat up was fine entertainment, in their books. But the whole place went silent when Sasuke suddenly came up behind Ino and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to knock Sakura out. "Stop it, Ino…" Sasuke growled, his voice words cold. "…you bitch." Ino's mouth dropped open. _Sasuke_ just called _her_ and bitch? Why was he defending Billboard Brow? Didn't he love her? She was president of his fan club. He should love _her! Everyone in the room was shocked. Meanwhile, Sasuke picked up the bloody, passed-out Sakura bridal style and walked toward the office. The crowd parted for Sasuke like Moses with the red sea. _

"_Miss Shizune?" Sasuke asked when the black-haired secretary didn't look up. "Huh? Oh… what is it Sasu… OH MY KAMI! What happened?!" She yelled. "She got beat up." Sasuke said remorsefully. "By whom?!" Shizune said, frantic. "Ino Yamanaka and her whole group of cheerleaders." Sasuke answered, his voice flat. Shizune looked on the verge of tears. "The nurse is on her lunch break… what will we do?!" "I'll take her to Konoha hospital!" Sasuke said, determined. "Please do! AND HURRY!" Shizune replied. _

_Sasuke carried Sakura out to his car. She looked paler every second. She was still dripping blood from a gash on the back of her head, and one on her side. Her pink hair was disheveled, and her clothes had tears in them. There were still tears in her eyes. Sasuke bit his lip as he scowled. He could have said many explicit things at that moment regarding the cheerleaders but he settled for, "Dammit." He found it hard to drive when he was so pissed. But somehow he made it to Konoha Hospital. _

_The front-desk receptionist gasped at the scene before her. _


	4. Waking Up

"Waking Up"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Summary: In the last chapter, Sakura got beat up by Ino and her group of rabid cheerleaders! Sasuke stepped in to help, and drove her to the hospital. What's going to happen now?…

Sakura slowly became aware of her surroundings. Everything was white. There was an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere. The walls… the ceiling… the blinding lights from above… Was this heaven? When she looked to her side, her theory confirmed.

Sasuke was here with her. He was smiling lightly, and looking at her lovingly. If this was heaven, or even if it was hell, she would take it!

"You finally woke up?" Sasuke asked her, brushing his fingers over her bruised cheek. Yep. This was definitely heaven. "How long have I been out?" She asked groggily. "About three days." Sasuke answered, sweatdropping.

"Three days?!" Sakura squeaked. "Yeah. It's already Saturday." he answered. "Do my parents know I'm here?! Am I excused from school?! Ohmigosh, I'm gonna have to make up _three days' worth_ of homework!!" She rambled on.

"Your parents _do_ know you're here. I called them as soon as you opened your eyes. You are excused from school, and there is _NO WAY _anyone is going to make you do your homework, after the beating you got." Sakura moaned at the memory. "What hurts?!" Sasuke asked, suddenly frantic.

"It's nothing." Sakura lied. Sasuke smiled at her. "Ok, good." Sasuke smiled, relieved. God, when he smiled, he was so handsome…The heart monitor sped up, giving her away. A blush colored her cheeks. "So… Sa…Emperor, Why are you here, exactly?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda saved your life from those cheerleaders. So I was wondering when you would wake up. I've been here every day, ever since you got out of surgery." He explained. Sakura's face lost it's color. "I had surgery? I was _that_ _bad_?"

"I'm afraid so. You had a broken arm…" he motioned to her arm, which was in a sling, she realized, "… two ribs fractured, one broken, a concussion, major blood loss, and an assortment of cuts, bruises, gashes… you name it, you had it." Sasuke explained. Sakura shivered.

"Don't worry. That won't ever happen again. I promise you." Sasuke said, his expression determined. "You're not gonna kill anyone, right?" Sakura asked, nervous. Sasuke chuckled. "No, but… sometimes I wish I could. I mean, look what they did to you!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not mad at them." Sasuke stared at her, shocked. "_What_?" he gasped. "I said, I'm. Not. Mad. At. Them." She enunciated each word. "You truly are a remarkable girl." Sasuke murmured. Sakura smiled ruefully.

"I'm sad for them. I'm sad they have to beat people to get them to see sense in things. I'm sad they can't be civil. I'm also sad… for you." She said. "Me?" Sasuke asked, confused. "I'm sorry you have to put up with them." Sakura said with a weak smile. Sasuke laughed. "Me too, me too." He agreed.

--

"What?! No way, I can't let you!" Sakura said, frantic. "Oh, come on, it's just a makeover…" Sasuke said, shrugging. "Yeah, at Konoha's best and most expensive salon!" Sakura cried. "It's no big deal, my sister works there." He said, indifferent.

Sakura pulled at her bangs, which covered her 'alien forehead'. Being at such a prestigious salon was intimidating. She knew Sasuke was rich but… why would he do this for her? Her family was doing Ok, but they weren't even _close_ to rich.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed Sakura into a salon chair and said, "Wait here." She sat, staring at her confused expression untill a woman that looked a lot like Sasuke came up behind her. She had the trademark Uchiha onyx eyes and raven hair. "So you must be Sakura." She said. Sakura nodded.

""Nice to meet you! I'm Sasuke's older sister, Minanmi! Sasuke said you wanted your hair and makeup done. His treat, by the way. Wow, I've never seen Sasuke show a liking to any girl… anyway… let's get started!" Minami said, smiling. "Wow, this girl can _talk." Inner Sakura observed. _

_--_

_An hour later, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Minami could work wonders! Her hair wasn't in her eyes anymore. Now it framed her face by falling gently down to above her shoulders, and the whole length shortened to between her shoulder blades, and a ribbon was tied like a headband to keep her hair back. _

_Her makeup was done, too. It was a very natural look, with just a little smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She didn't need any foundation, because her porcelain skin was as close to perfect. When Sasuke came back to see how Sakura looked, he was speechless._

"_Sakura you look… excellent! Beautifu1!" he exclaimed. Minami beamed. "I did a good job?" She asked. "Hell yeah, sis." Sasuke replied. Sakura blushed. "Thank you… Sasuke." She said. He suddenly grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we're going clothes shopping!" He said. _

_Minami caught her other hand. "Sakura! What's your prescription? For your glasses." She asked. "Um… 1.50?" Sakura replied. "Stay here." Minami ordered. She soon came back with two boxes. "Can you use contacts?" She asked. "Yeah, and I rather would, but my parents can't afford them." Sakura shrugged. _

_Minami handed her the boxes and took her glasses off her face. "Well guess what? Now you wear contacts." She said, and snapped Sakura's glasses in half._


	5. Boom

"BOOM"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Previously, on ALITD -- Sakura got a makeover and now she's a total knockout! I wonder what Sasuke will do next?…

Intro: _Ino pointed the gun and shot… _

_Sasuke sat in math next to Sakura as usual. But today he was more nervous than others. Today… he planned to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend. _

_He had no idea if she'd say yes or no… and worse, what would everyone else think?! Most people already knew what he was planning, anyway._

_That's what he got for trusting his beat friend, Naruto, with a secret._

"_Aww, to hell with what everyone else thinks!!" Inner Sasuke yelled at him. He scowled. Sakura glanced at him questioningly._

"_Something wrong?" She mouthed, concerned. Sasuke smirked at her. "I'm fine." He mouthed back. _

_Sakura gave him a small smile and turned back toward Mr. Newman. God, she was beautiful. Her skin was like porcelain, and her hair was now very flattering, but still the same shade of bubblegum pink. _

_He had to admit… he go a little jealous when he showed up today and whole bunches of guys were eyeing her in the halls. _

_Then, the bell rang. Sasuke stood up, smiled at Sakura, and bolted out of the room. Just one more period until lunch. (He had decided that was when he was going to ask her out.)_

_Besides, he had next period with Sakura. He would see her soon enough._

_Sakura smiled to herself at the sight of her crush smiling. He barley ever smiled. He was usually broody, but today he seemed… happy, maybe?_

_As Sakura gathered up all her books, Ino came up to her. "You're coming with me." she growled. Sakura gasped as Ino roughly took her wrist and dragged her out of the room._

_--_

_Sasuke tapped his pencil nervously against his desk. The tardy bell rang five minutes ago… and Sakura wasn't here. On top of that, she was never late. NEVER._

_What disturbed him the most… was that Ino wasn't there, either._

_Sasuke raised his hand and was called on immediately, of course. He was excused to go to the bathroom._

"_Don't worry, Sakura, I'm coming…" he whispered as he ran down the hallway towered where he was sure he would find his Cherry Blossom… the door marked 'Roof Access.'_

_--_

_Ino stared at Sakura, who stood in front of her, surrounded by her fellow Emperor Fangirls. _

"_Sakura. You have committed a sin trying to steal the Emperor from his rightful love, me." Sakura stared at her shoes._

"_Your sin deserves punishment." Ino said, her hand sliding into her bag. "Your punishment… is death." Sakura stared at Ino as she pulled a gun out of her backpack._

"_Ino! You said we were just gonna put her in to hospital again! You didn't say you were going to kill her!" All the fan club girls screamed. _

_Ino said, "I'll do anything for my true love. Even kill." And pointed the gun at Sakura._

"_You want to know something, Ino?" Sakura said, her face a mask of determination. Ino was put off. Sakura was trying to bargain?_

"_I've put of with your shit for a long time now." Sakura said. "Shut up." Ino growled. "And you know, there's one thing I've learned about you, EX BEST FRIEND." _

_Ino grimaced and cocked the gun. "What's that, sweetheart?" she asked. "You are…" Sakura began as Ino waited for her answer, finger on the trigger. "You are… a crazy psychotic BITCH." _

_Ino glared at her. "You know what I've learned about YOU, Sakura?" "What's that, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. "You… are a worthless…" BOOM! Sakura screamed out as a bullet hit her shoulder. _

"…_Stupid…" BOOM! She hit her left leg, causing her to drop to the floor. "…human being." She aimed for Sakura's heart. _

_She didn't bother to turn when she heard the door to the roof open and the Fangirls gasp. She figured it was Temari, who said she would be late. _

"_Say goodbye, Sakura." Ino said, smiling evilly. Sakura writhed on the ground as Ino moved to deliver the death blow. _

_Sakura turned to the doorway with her eyes half-closed to see who would watch her die. "Sasu…" she whispered, before everything went black._

"_Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled, running over and dropping down to cover Sakura from the shot. Ino had realized who covered Sakura too late. _

_And she pulled the trigger. _

_--_

_OMG!! SASUKE!! SAKURA!! INO YOU PHYCOTIC BITCH!! _

_I know it's cliffy. And short. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever… but I wrote the next chapter already! If you review I'll post it!! OO_


	6. Beep

"Beep"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

Recap:

"Say goodbye, Sakura." Ino said, smiling evilly. Sakura writhed on the ground as Ino moved to deliver the death blow.

Sakura turned to the doorway with her eyes half-closed to see who would watch her die. "Sasu…" she whispered, before everything went black.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled, running over and dropping down to cover Sakura from the shot. Ino had realized who covered Sakura too late.

And she pulled the trigger.

_Sasuke kept his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain. But it never came. _

_There was a click, then silence._

_He opened his eyes slowly, holding Sakura to his chest and turning toward Ino. She was staring at him in horror ad shock._

"_Sasu…Sasuke? She said, lowing the gun, which was previously pointed at his head. "Ino… what…" _

_Before anyone else could say anything, the door to the roof opened. The principal, flanked by one of the weeping fan club girls, stepped into the midday sunlight._

"_Tsu-Tsunade-Sama… I…" Ino dropped the gun. "Ino Yamanaka… come with me." Tsunade said, scowling. _

_Ino shook her head and dropped to her knees, sobbing. "I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?! Trying to shoot Sakura was a mistake!!" Tsunade looked alarmed. "Sakura! Where's Sakura?!" _

_--_

_Sasuke was running his fingers franticly over Sakura's wrist, trying to find her pulse. At first, he could find nothing, but soon enough he found a faint bum-bump._

_Sasuke hugged Sakura closer when Tsunade came over to him, shutting her cell phone from calling 911. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide with fear. "He's traumatized." Tsunade thought, heartbroken._

"_Sasuke…" She said urgently but gently, dropping to her knees. He gripped Sakura tighter and looked up at Tsunade. She could see the fear in his eyes._

"_Sakura needs to get to a hospital, quickly. Can I have her, please?" Tsunade said, keeping her tone light. Sasuke stared at her, then shook his head furiously. _

"_Sasuke… We need to get her to a doctor NOW." Tsunade said, resting a hand on his shoulder, her expression intensifying. _

_Sasuke looked at her for a second longer before tears ran freely from his eyes. "Please, Tsunade-sama. Please, save Sakura!" _

_--_

_Beep_

_Shit._

_Beep_

_Am I… Dead?_

_Beep_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke?_

_Bee-Beep…._

_Are you there, Sasuke?_

_Beep…._

_Am I dead?_

_Beeeeeeeee…._

_--_

"_Sakura! Don't you quit on me!!" Sasuke yelled, pounding his fists on the door, hearing the flat tone from the other side. _

"_Sasuke! Shut up and let the surgeons do their job!" Tsunade said, covering his mouth and eyes with her hands. Tears came to his eyes as he struggled against Tsunade's super-human strength. _

"_Clear." Sasuke heard a surgeon say. An electrical sound, and then a clunk came from the other side of the door. "No response." A nurse reported. _

_Sasuke struggled even harder. "Let go of me! Sakura! Hang on! I'm coming… don't give up!" He kept yelling out, but couldn't get free._

"_Clear." The electrical sound and the clunk came again. All eight doctors turned to the heart monitor. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

_They all breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alive…" One nurse breathed, smiling. "But our work isn't done yet. There is still some bleeding to stop." _

"_One of the bullets is still inside." another added. "And there is severe muscle, tissue, and bone damage. We have a long night ahead of us."_

_--_

_-- Around 10:00 at night. --_

_A nurse walked into the waiting room to find Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke noticed the nurse was looking for him, he stood up and ran to her._

"_Where's Sakura?! Will she be ok, did you do everything you could, and most importantly… is she alive?!" Sasuke ran on and on and on. _

_The nurse looked startled then smiled warmly. "Miss Haruno will be just fine. She's still in need of some blood, and …" "I'll give it! How much does she need?!" Sasuke begged._

"_Well… what is your blood type?" The nurse asked. "Type O." he answered. "Perfect, then. Let's double-check, just in case."_

_--_

_A little later, Sasuke was a pint lighter and dizzy. "It's the least I can do…" he thought. _

_After giving blood, he asked the nurse, "When can I see her?" The nurse looked troubled. "Well… she's not awake yet, and she looks pretty bad and she needs your blood transfu…"_

"_Please, miss… Just let me see my Sakura." The nurse took one look at his pained expression and sighed. "Ok. I'll lead you to her room."_

_They walked down the hall in silence. When they got to the door the nurse smiled at him. "You're a very caring boyfriend." _

"_I'm not her… she's not my…!" Sasuke stammered, blushing. "Uh-huh. Then why did you call her YOUR Sakura?" The nurse giggled at his blushing face, opened the door for him, and walked back down the way they'd come._

_Sasuke walked into the room being as silent as possible. When he pulled back the curtain, he wasn't prepared for what he saw._

_Sakura was a mess… bandaged everywhere, her pink hair dyed red in some places, and a pained expression on her face._

_Sasuke grimaced and walked forward. He pulled a chair to the side of the bed and took one of her hands in both of his. _

_The second his skin touched hers, her expression became restful. Peaceful. A small smile played on her lips. _

_He leaned in toward her ear and squeezed her hand. "You feel this?" he whispered, holding her hand tightly. "I'm not ever going to let go, Sakura." _

_--_

_Aww… so kawaii!! Hehe. Hope u likey. _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	7. Sorry!

IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM UCHIHA-GRIFFIN

Hello, Faithful ALITD readers! I'm terribly sorry to inform you of a terrible truth…

ALITD is being discontinued.

I have no idea what to write or how to finish this series. I sit at my computer every night, and nothing comes. I guess I'm only cut out for oneshots and collections.

But, I have an idea that I would like everyone to participate in!! If you like ALITD and have a way you would like it to end, please, write an ending!

Anything is acceptable! Citrus is fine, just one rule: NO OTHER COUPLES BUT SASUSAKU!

When your beautiful work is complete, please send a review with a link or just ask me to read your ending!

I am truly sorry to discontinue. Please forgive me!

Thank you and no flames please.

Love, Lilly-chan

P.S. If you liked ALITD, check out my other stories as well. You might like them, too.


End file.
